A Friend Indeed
by Gemini Sister
Summary: Lily Evans is persuaded by James Potter to give him a hand-job, unaware they are being observed by one of their closest friends. This is my very late entry for the February 2015 Kink Fest on Live Journal.


Sirius Black was bored. His latest girlfriend had jilted him and no other witch had caught his eye ... well, one had, but she was off limits. Her name was Lilly Evans and she was his best friend, James Potter's, girlfriend.

He knew that James considered her, "The One", so he was trying not to lust after her and he was doing well up until...

With his hands thrust deep into his pockets Sirius meandered outside into the spring evening air. He looked around, ensured all was clear, and only then, transformed into a big scruffy black dog.

He padded around the grounds of Hogwarts, keeping close to its walls and to the shadowed areas at first, then, once he checked the air with his sensitive nose, listened and looked around, only then when he knew the coast was clear, he loped off into the Forbidden Forest.

After an hour of running around, sniffing and following scents, he was feeling much better. Just as he was about to change back to his human form, a scent caught his interest and had him trotting up to the gamekeepers hut. Sirius had scented two of his friends to be inside.

He transformed with ease back into his human form, fully clothed. It had taken many hours of practise to obtain such a smooth change without being left stark bollock naked.

As he peered through the dirty window, the sight that met his gaze, both shocked and aroused him no end.

He ducked down, out of sight,trying to calm his rapidly beating heart, before sneaking another look upon the scene taking place in the hut.

The redhead flicked her hair away from her face with her free hand, while her other was busy occupied wrapped around the hard cock of her boyfriend.

"Is this right?" Lily asked raising her head up from paying full attention to her task.

"Uh Huh!" Was the only reply she received from James. She huffed out loud, her hand and wrist growing sore from all the unaccustomed pumping up and down; she then swapped hands. It may be doing him some good, but jerking him off was doing nothing for her at all!

"James?" She whined, giving him a glare. She knew he was not looking at her as his eyes had glazed over minutes before at her agreeing to give him a hand job. He had wanted intercourse, but she had managed to persuade him that she was not ready, so to make amends she was urged by his kisses to take care of his arousal. She did not wish to be considered a tease by anyone, least of all by James Potter.

"My wrists are sore, how long do I have to do this?" She complained. She was very inexperienced and did not wish James to know she was not enjoying this at all.

"Nearly there… keep on,' bloody hell, Lils why are you stopping?" James eyes flew open as he was so close to climaxing.

Lilly frowned, huffed and tugged at her boyfriend's cock with her other hand, wishing he'd bloody well hurry up as both of her wrists were aching something terrible. She could not read the signs that he was so close to coming.

"Oh, YES!" James growled out as his eyes rolled up into the back of his head as he orgasmed.

Sirius had grown hard as he watched his friends. While he had looked on, he had rubbed at his own hard aching cock through the layers of fabric as he peered in through the window. When his friend ejaculated Sirius was not far behind.

Leaving before he could be spotted, Sirius felt more than a little disgusted with himself. Was he lusting over Lily as she fisted James's cock, or worse, was he feeling something more for his friend James. Sirius liked them both, but was sure he did not like men that way. He scurried away back into the school before anyone saw him.

Sirius was unaware he too had been watched. The witness had remained invisible as he moved in closer to stand in the same spot that Sirius had recently vacated. The wizard had seen Sirius transform from his animagus form and had wondered why he was spying on Hagrid's hut. He had been amused that the mutt had not made himself invisible. He always suspected he was thick as shite and this had just proved it.

The invisible wizard peered in through the window, to see why Black had been jerking off. He then heard Lily angrily berate her lover.

"James, why did you go and do that?"

Lily stood in the middle of the hut her face crinkled up with disgust. She held a hand out as it dripped with fluids and her hair also appeared to be wet.

"I did tell you I was coming, Lils," James said with a wry smirk and a chuckle. James wondered why she had lost it? He then magically made his spunk disappear from off of Lily.

"Yes, but not all over my fucking hair." She shrieked, "Look at me!" She stood in the middle of Hagrid's hut, holding out limp strands of her hair that had clumped together, she glared menacingly at her boyfriend. "I can still smell that stuff on me ...ugh!"

Lily flounced off, slamming the hut door, making it bang and the whole hut rattle, as she exited, heading back to the castle, leaving a disgruntled James to adjust his clothing and to follow in her wake.

The invisible onlooker chuckled after he witnessed the little outburst as he returned to the Slytherin dorms at a run, to be back in time before curfew. He was more than a little pleased to discover that it was not all sweetness and light in that relationship after all.

Then a week later in the Head boy and girl's common room, James persuades Lily to give him her first blow job forgetting Sirius had the up to date password.

Sirius looked on from the shadows and couldn't help but jerk himself off seeing Lily bob up and down on his best friend's cock. He wished it was his cock being sucked off by the pretty redhead.

The final days of Sirius remaining a student at Hogwarts

were closing in fast. He had under a month until he headed home for the final time. He snorted. He had no home to speak of, not any longer as his parents had kicked him out.

He still lusted after Lily. He had tried not to watch her with James, but it was difficult. Every time he tried to keep his distance, James would drag him back into their company. This did not help Sirius as he was constantly aroused when around her.

It was on a warm evening in late May that he came upon the couple again by accident. He had been in his animagus form and he had been chasing down a rabbit for an hour, chasing it in and out of various burrows. The magical rabbit seemed to be aware he was not chasing it for food but for fun, the game had been on for over an hour when he lost its scent and ran full tilt with his nose to the ground, not watching where he was going, he bounced off the quidditch stand. The rabbit sat a foot from him it seemed to smirk at him, lifted a paw in a waving motion then it popped out of sight.

His dog ears flicked, he tilted his head to the side and listened, the sounds came to him again, this time much more clearly. He felt the pulse in his body race and his animal lust grow.

He had smelled Lily and James, their scent was on the wind and what he smelled had him drooling. He tried, but could not keep from heading at a run towards them.

He found them again but in the quidditch stands. They had been well hidden but his canine senses had sniffed them out easily. Sirius watched from behind one of the banners that shielded the internal construction of the towers around the field. He laughed to himself at James bringing Lily to this place. James and Sirius loved the game, but they both knew Lily only came to watch them either practise or for the actual game itself.

Lily lay on a blanket with her blouse open and her black bra exposing a very nice pair of rounded tits. One of her legs was bent and the other was straight, her skirt a little ruffled up at the front where James had a hand on her knee.

James groped at Lily's rounded breasts then bared one and squeezed it as if it was a ripe melon. By the wince on Lily's face he was hurting her. Sirius knew how to please witches, but he shook his head as his best friend manhandled the witch before him.

Sirius was surprised that his best friend was so inept. From all his boasting, he made himself sound like he was Merlin's Gift to witches. Perhaps for a quickie, but from what he was seeing James needed a few lessons.

James' fumbling did not seem to be very well received by Lily either. Sirius could only look on with a grimace as James moved a hand beneath her skirt.

"James, that hurts," cried Lily as she slapped at his hand, shoving it away off her.

"It is meant to hurt the first time, Lils," he replied with a scowl.

"Surely not with just your finger, James," she admonished. She was annoyed, frustrated and sore.

"I will try something else Lils, hang on."

To Lily's astonishment and to Sirius' surprise, James raised her skirts and peeled down her knickers in one fluid movement, then, before she had a chance to protest, started to lick her folds with his tongue.

Lily shrieked, then moaned lustily before gripping James' hair and urged him to keep doing what he was doing.

Sirius had a clear view of Lily's parted legs, he saw the knickers tear and he gasped. Lily was a beauty, she had her shirt open and she tugged at her bra allowing the bound breast to be bared, exposing both of her creamy white tits for anyone to see.

James' head had now been lowered interrupting the gorgeous view of Lily's pussy much to Sirius' annoyance. When Sirius saw her tug and flick at one of her own rosy nipples, his cock strained for release. He fumbled till he got his erection out and started to stroke himself, letting loose a moan of his own.

Lily heard the moan and looked across to where she heard the noise. She slowed down her own attention to her breasts and watched as the banner rippled back and forth in the light breeze, then froze for a second as her eyes met the lust filled ones belonging to Sirius Black.

They stared at each other. Lily flicked at her breasts and started to manipulate them with her own touch and saw the glint of arousal on Sirius' face grow. She gave him a little nod of approval.

At her nod, Sirius boldly moved to reveal his erection to the witch. Lily's green eyes went wide, she smiled and licked her lips as she appreciated the view. He slowly stroked his cock while he stared into her eyes.

Her pupils dilated with excitement and she let loose a groan seeing him watching her had increased her level of pleasure tenfold.

James assumed incorrectly he was doing something right for once, and as his witch was squirming under him with pleasure he continued to use his fingers and mouth to pleasure her. She seemed to like it. He had grown hard, but could only rub himself through his clothing to frot in order to get off.

Sirius was wet with arousal and his juices glistening on his fingers, smirked across to Lily, who knew he was up to something, as he sent her a saucy wink.

Lily stared in shock as she watched Sirius lift his semen covered fingers and popped three of them into his mouth. He proceeded to suck on them, licking the digits clean of his seed. She cried out as she felt herself rocking towards her orgasm. Sirius recognised the signs and had resumed stroking his cock.

"Oh! I'm coming," she did it to alert Sirius rather than James, but he assumed it was for him. He lifted himself up and freed his leaking cock to spill himself immediately over Lily's belly. Her legs were splayed wide open and Sirius saw her glistening wet folds as her boyfriend slumped as he came, then rolled off her onto the grass with his eyes firmly close and a smile on his face.

Locking eyes with Sirius, Lily called out her orgasm, as his own washed over him, his seed shooting from his body. She had never come so hard before.

Lily smiled and closed her eyes, as she panted with exhaustion and lay fully satisfied back down into the picnic blanket. She ignored her snoring boyfriend as she tried to figure out what had just happened.

Sirius backed off behind the banner and returned to his animagus form and trotted off back towards the castle.

The invisible wizard had also encountered Potter and Evans trying to have sex and was unsurprised when Black arrived to add to the peep show.

He got off at Sirius bringing Lily Evans to orgasm right under the nose and cock of her boyfriend. He laughed as he wanked along with them, having his own silencing charm that allowed him to cheer them on without being overheard.

For once Severus Snape had to admit to himself that the Marauders had given him pleasure and they would be shocked if they discovered Black's voyeurism and his own voyeuristic tendencies. He had Black to thank for this new kink of his.

The school was over for another year. But for some it was their final time on the Hogwarts Express as students.

Lily, feigning a headache, got out of her last duties as Head Girl. Instead her boyfriend, James Potter, kissed her on the forehead and left her in the darkened compartment reserved for them.

She grinned, watching James leave for the front of the train, not missing a familiar figure slide into the compartment and lock the door behind him.

Sirius and Lily were so engrossed in each other they never saw or heard the door unlock and an invisible figure slide in to witness their illicit rendezvous.

Again, it was Severus Snape who watched as his former best friend, Lily Evans, being fucked by Sirius Black.

"Harder, Sirius, oh... this is soooo bloody good."

"Yes, love, I needed to show you how it was done."

"God, you're good, it is never like this with James."

"Shush, do not speak his name, Lils, this is you and me... remember?"

Sirius Black had a willing witch under him. He had his mouth wrapped around a nipple and with one hand he teased and tugged the opposite breast while his free hand gently rubbed in circles'over the little bud between her legs. She had grown wet and when he slid a finger inside her she lifted up her chin, tilting her head and groaned with pleasure.

He smiled against her breast. She smacked his head. He let her nipple fall from his mouth with a pop.

"What was that for?"

"Smug bastard," she chuckled.

His finger was still inside her and he moved it in and out, then held it up wet and dripping for her to see. He then slowly and deliberately licked her dew off his finger. They shared a hungry look before their lips clashed in a searing kiss.

He quickly went down on her, his mouth licking gently as his hand flicked at her clit. She moaned, begging') for more.

Sirius wanted her badly, he was as hard as ever and having changed into muggle clothing that morning, his cock was straining against his trousers. He wriggled around so he was in a position that allowed Lily to reach down to tug him free. His large cock pulsed with arousal, his juices weeping from its slit. She ran her hand up and down his shaft, egging him on with deep guttural moans. She was so close. Sirius licked her to orgasm.

Lily wailed as he licked up her juices and swallowed them down greedily. His own lust was high, wanting more from her. Lily panted her legs open wide exposing herself as she lay nearly naked on the seat of the compartment.

This was when Severus Snape snuck in and started taking invisible muggle pictures. He was aroused himself beyond belief.

As he watched and waited, for one of the men he most despised to release his cock Severus never knew he would be so aroused waiting for those two to fuck. He watched as Black thrust his dick into the cunt of the girl he had once loved. Lily Evans had not only betrayed him, but over the last few weeks she had betrayed her boyfriend, James Potter by not alerting him to Black perving on them while having sex.

Black pistoned his cock into Lily, both hungrily kissing, sucking and fondling her tits.

"Oh Sirius I'm coming."

Then he saw panic on Lily's face as she urged Black to stop and to ejaculate outside her.

"You are not on the potion then?" He grunted in between breaths.

"No," Lily wailed as Black's thrust became faster and faster. "Am allergic", she explained, followed by breathlessly. "Going to go on the pill when I get home - safer."

"Oh fuck!" Black cried, "I cannot get out, I'm stuck."

Severus chuckled inwardly as he had already cast a sticking charm. The couple had no other option and continued to fuck.

The couple's eyes grew wide with alarm as their bodies continued to thrust towards their final and ultimate conclusion.

"I'm coming," Black cried unable to remove his cock from Lily.

Severus silently exited the compartment, opening and closing the door with wandless magic. He witnessed through the glass of the compartment the final struggle of the couple trying not to "come".

The spell broke and released them only after they had reached a screaming orgasm. Both lay spent in the others arms. Thankfully Lily had the spells and charms to swiftly clean them both up and reach a semblance of normality before James Potter returned to the compartment.

The train was approaching Kings Cross Station, its final destination, when Severus Snape happily turned his back on his school days forever.

He exited the train, miniaturised his trunk and belongings into one of his pockets, then laughed as he turned and spun his way home to Spinner's End.

"They have one fucked up idea of friendship." He shook his head as he strolled up the lane to his home. "Who needed friends like that?" Severus knew he had been right to try to make it up to Lily, but was glad she had her own best friends she could fuck over.

He also had the evidence should he ever need') it.

Severus broke into a smile, school was over and done with forever.

End


End file.
